pernfandomcom-20200213-history
The People of Pern
The People of Pern is a collection of portraits of the many characters which appear in the early Pern novels. Characters from Dragonflight, Dragonquest, The White Dragon, Moreta, and the Harper Hall Trilogy (Dragonsong, Dragonsinger and Dragondrums) are depicted. The text which accompanies the artwork is by Anne McCaffrey and, in some cases, provides amplifying information which is not contained with the Pern novels. The artist, Robin Wood has graciously granted us permission to use her artwork here on the Pern Wiki. People Depicted Holds Of Pern *Alemi *Elgion *Yanus and Mavi *Petiron *Jaxom - and Ruth's wing.¹ *Lytol¹ *Deelan and Dorse *Brand - and his fire lizard. *Corana *Fax and Lady Gemma *Sharra¹ *Toric¹ *Lord Groghe - and Merga. Crafthalls *Menolly - and her fire lizards.¹ *Oldive¹ *Piemur - and Farli.¹ *Robinton, The Masterharper of Pern - and Zair.¹ *Sebell - and Kimi.¹ *Silvina¹ *Brudegan *Talmor *Brolly and Ranly *Dunca *Amania *Audiva *Briala *Pona *Camo, Abuna and Kayla *Master Arnor *Master Domick *Master Jerint *Master Morshal *Master Shonagar *Fandarel *Terry *Wansor Weyrfolk *F'lar¹ *Lessa¹ *F'nor - and Grall.¹ *Brekke - and Berd.¹ *F'lessan¹ *Manora¹ *Mirrim - and Path.¹ *N'ton - and Tris.¹ *G'dened¹ *Kylara¹ *Felena *T'gellan *K'van Moreta *Moreta¹ *Alessan - and runnerbeast.¹ *Capiam¹ *Leri - and Holth’s side.¹ *Nerilka¹ *B'lerion *Campen *Dag and Fergal *Desdra *K'lon *Lord Ratoshigan *Oklina *Sh'gall *Master(Harper) Tirone *Lord Tolocamp *Feline ¹ - Indicates the character is painted against a background, as opposed to merely being a sketching. Notes * Although the People of Pern is a reference book and contains no story, the text was written by Anne herself and reveals much information about various characters that is not otherwise mentioned in the novels, with the exception of details surrounding Camo, Petiron, Robinton and Silvina, which were ultimately depicted in The Masterharper of Pern: :* Lytol became a Master in the Weavercraft after leaving Benden Weyr, where he married and had three daughters. His craft forced him to move to High Reaches Hold, roughly around the time Fax became Lord Holder. Fax coveted Lytol's "pretty" wife and daughters; one committed suicide, the other two escaped, and Lytol's wife died of a heart seizure. :* Lord Groghe was responsible for Lord Fax not invading any further than Fort Hold. :* Brekke and F'nor eventually had seven children: five boys and two girls. :* Brolly and Ranly ended up Journeymen instrument makers working under Master Jerint. :* Amania and Briala were sent to the Harper Hall with the intention of meeting suitable husbands. :* Abuna and Kayla are married to journeymen who work for Master Arnor. :* Although born in the Eighth Pass, G'dened didn't fight Thread until travelling to the Ninth Pass, as he was too young at the time. :* Kylara was a candidate for Ramoth's hatching, and was furious that she hadn't impressed the young queen - Manora calmed her by throwing a bucket of cold water on her. Kylara became pregnant at Benden Weyr to an unknown rider, and as a result was kept at the Weyr until the next Hatching, where she demanded to be a candidate and Impressed Prideth. Kylara was more bound to Prideth than she thought, and when she vanished Between, Kylara became "mindless and broken". Subsequently, she was housed in a small chamber at Fort Weyr, cared for by Rannelly. :* F'lessan's birth was difficult, and nearly killed Lessa as a result. :* F'lessan is able to sing and play the guitar to some degree, and thought that if he hadn't impressed Golanth, he would have made a fine Harper. This is contradicted by The Skies of Pern * Although K'van's page stated he would become a Wingleader towards the end of the Ninth Pass, The Renegades of Pern retconned this by showing him becoming the Weyrleader of Southern Weyr. ru:The People of Pern People